


The World Is Cold

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BABIES I swear, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeplessness, these two are darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some day, when I’m awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Cold

The apocalypse was shit. Sam’s trials were shit. The angels falling was shit. Everything had just gone to _shit_ , and Dean found himself sitting in the middle of it, wondering how the hell he was going to escape without getting absolutely covered in _shit_.

He sighed and pulled his pillow out from under his head to press it firmly against his face. He growled into it and let his hands fall to his sides. The door creaked open across the room; Dean was on his feet and pulling his gun in seconds.

“Who is it?” Dean demanded. The unknown intruder fumbled for the light switch and flicked it on. Dean cursed and blinked his eyes rapidly. He squinted at the intruder until they became a familiar shape. “Cas, what the hell?”

“I can’t sleep,” Castiel confessed, his gravelly voice low. Dean tucked his gun back between the mattress and the boxspring and rubbed at the back of his head. He tried quite hard to be less aware of the fact that he was just wearing boxers. Castiel was wearing a pair of Sam’s sweatpants, and they were far too long on him; he was stepping on the ends of them. “I believe it is a human custom to share a bed when such an event occurs.”

“Yeah, but, Cas...” Dean trailed off before sighing and motioning to his bed. “Come on.”

Castiel very nearly smiled before he shut off the light and shuffled to climb into the bed. Dean hesitated for a split second before he crawled in next to him. Castiel pulled the covers over both of them, and he was asleep in moments. He was pressed up against Dean’s back in the small bed, his hot breath puffing across the back of Dean’s neck. Dean fell asleep in two minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
